


title cards

by bosetsu, fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Art, Do not repost, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Single work, Slight spoilers, Title Cards, basically everyone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bosetsu/pseuds/bosetsu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020
Summary: Series of illustrations for seasons 1-4 (yes for EVERY of 160 episodes)Серия иллюстраций к первым четырем сезонам (160 шт)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал G-T (tma team)





	1. season 1

**Author's Note:**

> View all images [on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/drive/u/2/folders/1RndsMYh-BEWuZoiS-bhmaGhhD3SQNKiw)  
> Ссылка на все изображения [на гугл диске](https://drive.google.com/drive/u/2/folders/1RndsMYh-BEWuZoiS-bhmaGhhD3SQNKiw)
> 
> Автор: [bosetsu](https://twitter.com/bosetsu)

  
  
  
[full view episodes 1 - 20](https://funkyimg.com/i/33Xnv.jpg)  
[full view episodes 21 - 40](https://funkyimg.com/i/33Xnw.jpg)  
[season 1](https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/1oNBRZUYwTUtpa-4Jb3iIh1vDrfsNqEHJ)  
[every illustration on google disk](https://drive.google.com/drive/u/2/folders/1RndsMYh-BEWuZoiS-bhmaGhhD3SQNKiw)  



	2. season 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на все изображения [на гугл диске](https://drive.google.com/drive/u/2/folders/1RndsMYh-BEWuZoiS-bhmaGhhD3SQNKiw)

  
  
  
[full view episodes 41 - 60](https://funkyimg.com/i/33Xnx.jpg)  
[full view episodes 61 - 80](https://funkyimg.com/i/33Xny.jpg)  
[season 2](https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/1ZrUj6TW7dhEREUh5spTNSsKxdFJPrdTd)  
[every illustration on google disk](https://drive.google.com/drive/u/2/folders/1RndsMYh-BEWuZoiS-bhmaGhhD3SQNKiw)  



	3. season 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на все изображения [на гугл диске](https://drive.google.com/drive/u/2/folders/1RndsMYh-BEWuZoiS-bhmaGhhD3SQNKiw)

  
  
  
[full view episodes 81 - 100](https://funkyimg.com/i/33Xnz.jpg)  
[full view episodes 101 - 120](https://funkyimg.com/i/33XnA.jpg)  
[season 3](https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/14yIwGB7oC0GZiZ7r8offAHzzctfT0Hur)  
[every illustration on google disk](https://drive.google.com/drive/u/2/folders/1RndsMYh-BEWuZoiS-bhmaGhhD3SQNKiw)  



	4. season 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на все изображения [на гугл диске](https://drive.google.com/drive/u/2/folders/1RndsMYh-BEWuZoiS-bhmaGhhD3SQNKiw)

  
  
  
[full view episodes 121 - 140](https://funkyimg.com/i/33XnB.jpg)  
[full view episodes 141 - 160](https://funkyimg.com/i/33XnC.jpg)  
[season 4](https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/1oNBRZUYwTUtpa-4Jb3iIh1vDrfsNqEHJ)  
[every illustration on google disk](https://drive.google.com/drive/u/2/folders/1RndsMYh-BEWuZoiS-bhmaGhhD3SQNKiw)  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Book of the Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462552) by [bosetsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bosetsu/pseuds/bosetsu), [fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020)




End file.
